thegreekfandomcom-20200215-history
Poseidon
' '' 'Poseidon '''("Earth-Shaker") is the Greek god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and waters. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. His Roman counterpart is Neptune.''' Poseidon's Birth and the Tianomachy (First Olympian War) Poseidon was born from Kronos and Rhea, rulers of the Titan race. Because he feared that one of his children would sieze his throne, Kronos imprisoned the god along with his elder siblings by swallowing them whole. Rhea managed to save Poseidon's youngest sibling Zeus and raise him secretly in order to free his captive brothers and sisters. When reaching adulthood, Zeus managed to infiltrate his father's palace and trick him into ingesting a purgative, freeing Poseidon and the others. They soon joined their brother and waged a war of vengeance against Kronos and the Titans. It was during this war that Poseidon would gain the allegiance of the Telekhines and receive a powerful Trident that he would use to symbolize his authority among the gods. After Kronos was destroyed and his followers were exiled; Poseidon, Zeus, and their brother Hades divided the earth between them and respectively claimed the Sea, Sky, and Underworld to rule. After, Poseidon's brother, Zeus, imprisoned the Telekhines to Tartarus because they used dark magic. However in some versions of the story, he, like his brother Zeus, did not share the fate of his other brother and sisters who were eaten by Cronus. He was saved by his mother Rhea, who concealed him among a flock of lambs and pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Kronos to devour. According to Diodorus Siculus Poseidon was raised by the Telekhines on Rhodes, just as Zeus was raised by the Corybantes on Crete. Marriage to Amphitrite Early in his reign, Poseidon began searching for a wife. His attention soon turned to the Oceanid Amphitrite but she rejected his proposal and fled. Delphin the dolphin god was sent in pursuit and managed to persuade the goddess into reconsidering the offer. Poseidon gratefully awarded his lieutenant by creating a constellation in his honor. He would father several children by Amphitrite, including a son named Triton . He also went on to have children with various goddesses and mortal women. Rivalry with Athena Athena and Poseidon had a rivalry between them since the two of them both wanted to be the patron of the city Attica. The people of the city told the two gods to each create a gift for the city, and whichever gift was liked the most, the god would be the city's patron. Athena gave the people an olive tree and Poseidon made them a salt-water spring. The people of Attica chose Athena, and made her the patron goddess of Attica. The city of Athens was named after her, and the people built her the Parthenon. When Poseidon was courting Medusa, Athena caught them together in her temple. Furious with Poseidon and Medusa she turned Medusa and her two sisters (who helped her get into the temple) into the three gorgons. She cursed Medusa when anyone looked into her eyes. In variations of the story, it is said that Medusa was a priestess and Poseidon, who fell in love with her, wanted to be her husband. However, Medusa swore to remain a virgin and declined Poseidon's offer. Poseidon sneaked into the temple and had relations with her against her will. Athena thought that Medusa and her sisters were trespassers and transformed them into the Gorgons. While Poseidon and Athena still had a heated rivalry, there were times they worked together. Together, the two made the chariot which combined their creation. Athena came up with the idea for the shape and design of the chariot, while Poseidon supplied the horses to pull it. Personality Poseidon is overall a benevolent god even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. However, he appears to have matured over the centuries to a point where these attributes do not dominate him to the same extent they do Zeus, making him much more reasonable (which is strange because in the myths Poseidon was considered the moodiest of the gods). Poseidon loves and cares for his children and watches over them more than most of the other gods, actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly, though this might be since he only has one son. Poseidon has a more caring and overall human personality. Poseidon also has a very particular sense of humor, sometimes making it hard to tell if he is joking or not. He also has a habit of toying with his younger brother. It has also been shown that he is very protective. Due to caring dearly for his children, according to Polybotes; Poseidon greatest weaknesses is his Demigod son. Attributes *Animal - Dolphin *Animal - Horse *Weapon - Trident Abilities Possessing the standard powers of a god, Poseidon is rivaled only by Hades and Zeus in might with these personal abilities: *Command over both freshwater and saltwater creatures *Greater divine influence as one of the Big Three *Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate and control water. This is a trait shared with water nymphs (Naiads, Oceanids, and Nereids), aquatic deities like Poseidon, Oceanus, and their offspring. *Aerokinesis The children of Poseidon/Neptune can create their own personal hurricane The full extent of their aerokinesis abilities are unknown, but may be limited to only creating small storms and hurricanes. *Geokinesis Geokinesis is the ability to control/manipulate earth. Abilities can include earthquakes, fissures, rock slides, landslide, volcanic eruptions, or the ability to cause rock to shoot up from the ground. *Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the ability to to control and manipulate ice and snow. Boreas, the god of the North Wind, and his daughter, Khione, both have this power, and since Zethes and Calais are demigod sons of Boreas, it's possible that they possess this power as well. It can be presumed that any child of the two gods would have cyrokinesis (although there are none mentioned). It is assumed that any child of Poseidon/Neptune might also have this power to either the same or higher degree, being as Poseidon is the god of the seas.